In Life and Death
by xox Shree
Summary: HP alternate universey shizzle, bear with me I'll probably be changing my mind about this all the time... Just read the first chappie, I suck at summaries.


Authors Notes: Hola, everyone... Lol, this is my first story here, so please bear with me. I need all the c/c I can get. I've been writing stories for more than half my life, I love to write, but I can never finish anything. lmao So please, give me everything you think on what I write, I need it all to finish this. xP

Plot line (c) Kirah a.k.a xoxShree/ME rofl

All characters from the origional HP books (c) J.K Rowling... or whoever got the rights to her books. rolls eyes

**Chapter One - Death, or Something Like It**

Camille stared at the darkening, empty skies as she slowly plodded down Cherry Street. She sighed as she passed each perfect, exactly the same house. _"There's never anything new... nothing nothing nothing, this place is about as boring as my white underwear." _she muttered to herself, as she rounded the corner onto yet another street filled with perfect houses. Only this street was different to Camille. This street was home.

All ten years of her life, she'd been living on this street. The same street. Nothing changed, and nothing was ment to change. Everyone was perfect, and there were no fights, fires, floods, or even little kids breaking their arm. Untill this day, nothing worth thinking about ever happened. As she came to a puddle by the side of the road, she stopped, and sat down on the sidewalk. Noone would notice if she was home just a little later than usual, so she sat and listened to the sounds of the sweaty afternoon fading into a cool dusk.

She watched as happy families drove home, and birds returned to their nests. She listened to the construction workers finish their work on the new home being built, and the calm waters a nearby lake steadily splash the shores as boats were docked and anchors were dropped. The trees surrounding the lake whispered soft pixie songs as the wind blew through them, and Camille realized it was time to go home. The night was coming faster than she realized, and the street lights were lighting up, one by one.

The wind blew again, and Camille caught a whiff of smoke. That, was not right. Noone burned things around here, and she knew that for a fact. All the people on this street were too "high class" and prissy to have bonfires, or just light things on fire for the fun of it. She heard the sound of a fire truck's alarm going off, and she knew something was not right. Camille sped up her walk, as she prayed it wasnt her house on fire.

She heard the firetruck advancing toward her street, and finally it whirred past her. Now, the girl broke into a jog, fearing for her parents, and her dear kitten, Mya. As she finally got into seeing distance of her house, she swore. There, against the setting sun, was her home up in flames. Running faster, now, Camille was nearly in tears. She couldn't beleive this.

As she neared the burning building, an old man stopped her. "Best not go near that, dear child, I'd hate to see such a beautiful girl like you get hurt in that."

Camille just glared at him. "For your information, _Sir_, that is _my _house. My parents and kitten are in there, and I need to see if they're okay."

She shrugged him off, but couldnt help to be curious about his appearance. Those strange half moon glasses, and the long white beard were just too strange. Plus, _what_ was he wearing? It looked like a silk bathrobe with silver stars and moons on it. The girl caught sight of a fire fighter; and headed over to talk to him.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" She yelled, trying to get his attention. "I live in that house; is everyone who was there okay? I mean, my parents?"

He looked down at her with sad eyes. "Dear, we couldnt find anyone in your home, our men were in there as long as possible. We found noone. I'm sorry, but I think they're gone. Just come with me, and we'll find you a place to spend the night, and then tomorrow we'll get you a foster home and new belongings."

Camille froze. The world seemed to shake, and suddenly everything went black. She felt herself hit the ground, and that was it.


End file.
